


The Man and the Woman

by hanech



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Family, Fantasy, Fire Powers, Gen, Heavy Angst, Ice Powers, M/M, Mutant Powers, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanech/pseuds/hanech
Summary: Issak Watson had always been different. He'd had spent the last 17 years of his life agonized by the pain of being born with telepathy, yet he refuses to acknowledge his differences, at least until he meets the man and woman that will change his life forever. After creating a new family, who is similar to himself, he will do anything in his power to protect them against anything thrown their way.





	The Man and the Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! SO my sister and I came up with this idea to write about this! This is super random and doesn't identify with any particular fandoms...enjoy!

The cold, crisp breeze of the air conditioner immediately relieved Issak from the scorching heat of the 7-11 parking lot. He and his friends had stopped briefly to pee; his friend Justin had chugged three huge bottles of gatorade to battle the heat, and insisted they’d stop because he could not hold it any longer. 

“Move out of the way!” he screamed, sprinting while almost knocking over an old lady paying at the cash register. 

_ ‘STUPID KIDS’ _ The words vibrated in Issak’s mind. He ignored them and continued walking with his friends. 

While Justin relieved his bladder, Issak, along with Ethan and Lacey, his other two friends, made their way toward the slushie machines. 

“Aw man, they’re out of cherry,” Ethan groaned. He shook his head and reluctantly filled his cup to the brim with Coke flavored slush. Lacey giggled at Ethan’s remark and grabbed a cup for herself. She began to fill it, when Justin casually strolled out of the restroom looking relieved. 

“That could have been bad,” he said, shaking his head. Lacey giggled once again. She always giggled. Justin grabbed a cup as well and promptly began to fill it up, but as usual found himself distracted by Lacey’s chest. 

_ ‘HOLY SHIT SHE HAS A NICE RACK’  _ vibrated in Isaak's mind once again. 

_ ‘HE DOES REALIZE HE OVERFILLED HIS CUP, RIGHT?’ _ Lacey thought, the vibrations growing more intense. The buzzing in his mind was abruptly interrupted by the jingling of the door opening. In walked a man and woman, hand in hand. Their entrance gave Issak a chill. Something about them was different, yet familiar. Immediately he acknowledged the woman. Her hair was a dirty blonde and flowed down her back as water flows down a river. She wore a black hat, which shaded her big blue eyes, and a long sundress, that covered her short stature. As she glided in, she laughed lovingly with a huge smile. Something about her smile gave him a feeling of warmth and comfort, as if he had known her all his life. She was beautiful, but not just physically; her aura and spirit was unlike anyone he had ever seen. It was as if she were inhuman. After taking in all of the women's beauty, he noticed the man. 

He was taller than the woman by a significant amount. He wore khaki cargo shorts and sandals. His shaggy brown hair was pulled back into a bun, and his fingers, free from the girl’s grip, fiddled through his scraggly beard. He seemed strong and confident, yet still caring and sensitive. Although he had only gotten a glimpse of both of them, for just a moment, he looked up to them and respected them. 

They walked passed the group of teens and headed for the snack aisle. Without him realizing, Issak’s friends had left the slushie counter and were headed toward the check out. 

_ ‘I HATE MY LIFE’   _ the cashier thought while ringing up Issak’s friends. The same ringing traveled throughout Issak’s head. 

_ ‘ISSAK’ _

_ ‘ISSAK’  _ Confusion and pain spread in Issak’s ears and all through his head. He zipped around, searching for the source of the strange voice that was echoing in his brain. 

“What?!” he exclaimed. 

“You okay dude?” Ethan questioned.

“Didn’t you say my name?” Issak asked extremely confused, the pain still pulsing in his head. 

“None of us said anything,” Lacey explained, “Are you okay?” she asked with concern. 

_ ‘ISSAK’  _ he heard it again. Issak turned the opposite direction in search of the almost familiar voice. What he didn’t realize at first was the man and woman staring intently at him, murmuring quiet whispers to each other as they stared. Issak’s face paled and he began to break into a sweat. 

“Issak, you coming dude?” Justin asked. The woman gestured Issak to come closer. He became less afraid by her sense of kindness directed toward him and became more and more curious. 

“I actually think i’m gonna walk home,” Issak stammered, searching for any excuse to stay. He had no idea why, but he felt drawn to the man and woman and felt some sort of connection. He figured he’s had a good enough life, so even if they do chain him up in their basement and slice him into lunch meat, he’d might as well let his curiosity get the best of him. 

“Whatever dude,” Justin muttered, a little annoyed that Issak had decided to ditch the rest of the day they had planned. The bell from the door rang again as his friends exited and drove off in Lacey’s car.  

_ ‘ISSAK’ _

_ ‘ISSAK, WE KNOW’  _ Issak headed toward the couple, with fear in his eyes, yet curiosity in his heart. He stopped in front of the man and woman, who were still staring at him intently. 

“WHAT THE FUCK,” he exclaimed at the top of his lungs disrupting everyone in the store. The man and woman, still hand and hand glanced at one another, each of their smirks growing bigger and bigger.  

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
